


Of Butt Plugs and Bestiality

by islandsmoke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, M/M, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsmoke/pseuds/islandsmoke
Summary: The title says it all.





	Of Butt Plugs and Bestiality

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Snegurochka Lee

~~~~

Severus stroked the thick fur with long, sweeping strokes from head to hip, skimming over the barely discernible ribs, then returning to the super-soft ears that lay swept back on the werewolf's head. Moony sighed, stirred, and blinked his eyes open.

"All right, then?" Severus' voice was gentle.

Moony rolled onto his chest, then heaved himself to his feet with an effort and shook so hard he almost fell over again. Reaching over, he gave Severus' cheek a long, wet lick, then headed for the kitchen with an unsteady gait.

Scrubbing his cheek with his cuff, Severus moved from the floor to the couch and listened to the werewolf drinking from the bowl of cool water Remus had put down for him just an hour ago. The transformations were easier now; Severus had modified the Wolfsbane so that the pain of the ordeal was substantially lessened. He hated watching the transformations, seeing his lover's body twist and tear and reform, but he stayed with him, cushioning his head and keeping him from hurting himself if he could.

Moony returned, pawed at the blanket covering the mattress a couple of times, turned around once and flopped down again with a groan. His big head resting on his paws, his eyes closed slowly and he slept.

Severus stood and stretched, then went to look out the window. It was early, the darkness coming in the late afternoon this time of year. The full moon was resisting a steadily growing cloud cover, but flakes of snow were already whirling down. Severus pulled the curtain against the cold draft that leaked – despite their best efforts – around the ancient sash.

What to do with his evening? Moony would sleep for an hour or so, but even awake he was not the most stimulating of company. While he had human sensibilities, and Remus' rather droll sense of humor, his intellect was severely diminished. Chess was out of the question, and although he listened intently to whatever Severus chose to read to him, Severus always had the feeling that Moony was laughing at him, just a bit. Probably the lolling tongue that did it, though the bright amber eyes and gigantic pricked ears helped the illusion; he just looked so _sincere_ that with Remus, it had to be a joke. Remus said it wasn't, that Moony enjoyed listening to Severus' voice as much as he did, and that the expression was just a lupine thing. Severus wasn't sure he believed him, but either way, the wolf was napping now and Severus was bored.

He was also horny.

He squirmed a bit, clenching his buttocks and thinking about how it felt to be filled by his lover's quite substantial cock. Remus called him a size queen and maybe he was. He preferred to think that he just liked being fucked by cocks that were big enough to be _felt_.

He was wearing his favorite butt plug under his heavy dressing gown. It made him feel comfortably stretched and full. Some might consider it distressingly large, but he loved it, loved wearing it around the house and sometimes on shopping trips to the Muggle village. It served as a constant reminder of his lover's cock, and that pleased him.

He'd ordered a new plug without telling Remus. He couldn't wait to see his lover's face when he showed it to him the first time. It was truly enormous, and Severus was anxious for it to arrive. It should be here any time....

A brisk knock at the front door announced the evening's Muggle post. Severus glanced quickly to make sure that the sleeping wolf wouldn't be visible from the doorway, and opened the old wood door just enough to look outside. It was indeed the postman, and he had a box for Severus. A plain brown box with just an address, but no name, on the return label.

Severus thanked the man distractedly, then trotted up the stairs to open his prize. His eyes widened momentarily as he unwrapped it; it was indeed huge. He practically salivated as he warmed and lubed it, then eased out the plug he was wearing, grateful that it would have already stretched him quite a bit. There was no way this monster would fit without preparation, perseverance and patience.

It had a head rather like a cock, or a mushroom to be more precise, then, after an inch or so, the shaft flared in the traditional style until the lip, after which it narrowed again to the same size it was under the head. The first part slipped into his arse easily, but it took long minutes, patience, a couple of rest breaks, and a lot of lube to get the rest of it past the resisting ring of muscle. Finally, with a sharp pain that made Severus hiss, it slipped in and his butt clenched in protest.

_Dear lord_ it was huge. Severus took a few tentative steps and broke out in a light sweat as the thing moved inside him. He rested a moment, giving his insides a chance to adjust, and looked at the bed. His mouth went dry at the thought of sitting down with the plug in place, but he couldn't wait to try, and walking over carefully, he turned and sat gingerly on the bed. His eyes fluttered closed and he moaned in pleasure. It was intrusive and uncomfortable and overwhelmingly _there_ , and Severus loved it.

A half hour later, Severus was back in the kitchen moving carefully as he warmed left-over stew for the two of them. It was just about ready when Moony wandered in, eyes bright with interest.

"Hungry now?"

Moony licked his lips and sat politely, watching intently while Severus served up the food.

"Yes, it's the rabbit stew. I thought you might like it especially tonight."

Moony whined his appreciation and clacked his jaws together in anticipation as Severus brought him the bowl. He was done with it before Severus had finished dishing up his own.

"I suppose chewing adequately is out of the question." He feigned disgust as he picked up the spotless bowl, and was momentarily distracted as the giant plug moved inside him. Moony waggled his entire body and pulled his lips back in a canine grin, exposing large, sharp, white teeth.

Severus snorted. "Yes, what big teeth you have. And now I suppose I'll have to delay my dinner a little longer to let you out?"

Moony dashed to the kitchen door, sat, and bounced his front feet off the floor.

"No dignity." Severus opened the door against the swirling snow. "And don't eat any children!" he called after the retreating form.

He was just washing up when there was a thump at the kitchen door. He moved to open it, then stood back as the big, snowy wolf bounced in and shook mightily.

"Thank you." Severus' voice dripped sarcasm as his face dripped bits of melting snow. He dried it on the sleeve of his dressing gown, and grabbed for Moony's tail as the wolf headed for the living room. "No you don't! Not without a toweling."

Moony turned back, eyes laughing and tongue lolling. Severus grabbed a big towel off the basket of clean laundry in the corner, and rubbed briskly over the wolf's thick coat. Or he tried. Moony danced around and around and made the job into a game. A game for him, anyway. Severus grumped at him to hold still, but Moony just caught the end of the towel and tugged. Severus swatted at him with the other end until he let go, then hung the towel over the back of a chair to dry for later use, and went back to washing up.

His body was thrumming with the shock waves caused by the big plug as it had moved inside him while he'd chased the werewolf around the kitchen. His muscles no longer hurt from the stretching, but he was still excruciatingly aware of the plug, even when he wasn't moving. When he did move, well....

He let out a yelp and dropped a pot in the sink when an icy cold nose slid up the back of his leg. He spun around to find Moony, head down and arse up in a play bow, wagging his huge brush of a tail.

"Shoo!" He waved the big animal toward the living room. Moony nuzzled his crotch through the thick dressing gown. "Maybe. Go warm yourself up." Moony trotted off to the living room fire.

Severus smirked to himself as he put the pot away and wiped down the work top. There was really no 'maybe' about it. It had taken both of them several years to get over the ingrained taboo of the act, but... Well, Moony _was_ Remus, and Remus was his trusted partner and lover. Once a month, he became a bit unconventional in his appearance, but he was still Remus.

And Moony had a huge cock. Once Severus had felt the relentless drive of Moony's hips against his arse, had felt his hard cock swelling inside him, he had wanted it all. But Remus had absolutely refused, in both human and werewolf form, to consider allowing Moony to tie with Severus. He would willingly and enthusiastically hump Severus, sometimes several times a night, but he would not enter Severus deeply enough for his knot to swell inside and tie their bodies together. Moony's knot was easily the size of Remus' two human fists together, and while he had, with some reluctance, fisted Severus in the past, this, he insisted, was different. Once they were tied, there would be no undoing them until the wolf's knot shrank, which might take a half hour or more. Remus was not willing to take the chance of hurting Severus. Severus had tried to explain that he _wanted_ this, pain and all, but soft-hearted Remus had continued to refuse.

As he moved carefully to kneel on the mattress they put on the living room floor during transformations, Severus suddenly thought that perhaps this time, it might be different. With the huge plug stretching and preparing him, maybe this time, Moony's knot would slip in without his being able to stop it. Severus smiled to himself as he stripped off his dressing gown, then reached back to work the plug out of his arse.

It didn't want to leave him any more than it had first wanted to enter him. He sucked in his breath between his teeth as he twisted and tilted the huge plug, his backside feeling as though it would tear open. He finally eased one edge of the plug's first flare out, and the rest followed easily. He knelt with his eyes closed, shivering for a moment, as his body tried to adjust to the emptiness inside. Moony's soft whimper caused him to come back to the present, and he looked into concerned – and slightly confused – amber eyes.

"It's all right." He spoke reassuringly while shoving the plug away under the sofa. "So. Are you ready, wolf?" He ran his hands through the soft fur, reaching back to fondle the wolf's heavy balls, then stroke his sheath. Instantly, the tip of his cock appeared and started to leak precome.

"Oh, yes. You're more than ready." He moved onto his hands and knees. "Come on now, I've been waiting all month for this. Don't disappoint me." He nudged the wolf around behind him, and once in position, Moony mounted him, his hips thrusting slowly, looking for their target. Severus spread his knees a little, but not too much; Moony was a tall dog. He felt the cock, made stiff by a small bone, striking him all around his gaping hole, smearing his crack with precome. He was about to reach back to guide his lover inside when Moony found his mark. His cock sank deep and his hips went to overdrive. The flow of precome increased, and because the wolf's body temperature was a few degrees higher than a human's, Severus could feel the thin liquid squirting inside him. His stretched muscles allowed the precome to flow back out, soaking the back of his sack and running down his thighs.

Moony's humping quickly became more frantic, and Severus could feel the wolf's knot banging against his already abused hole. Reaching back, he grabbed one of Moony's hind legs and pulled him forward. His knot slipped easily inside Severus' body. Moony hesitated for just an instant, then instinct took over and he wrapped his front legs even more tightly around Severus' waist, yanking him back while thrusting frantically. His knot swelled quickly, and soon blocked the back-flow of precome. His hips finally stilled, and he started to come in earnest. Pulse after pulse of hot seed washed into Severus' gut and he moaned in pleasure at the feeling of accepting his lover's gift.

Pain quickly became the overriding sensation as Moony's knot continued to swell, and soon Severus was whimpering at the almost overwhelming pleasure-pain of it. He was solidly tied to his lover, and nothing short of grave physical harm could separate them until the wolf's body had finished breeding his mate.

Severus lowered himself to his elbows so Moony's front feet could reach the floor and take some of the weight off of Severus' back. Moony stood quietly, panting softly. Every breath moved his cock slightly, and Severus moaned deeply at the waves of feeling it sent through his body. Moony lowered his head and licked Severus' back. He continued to lick, long slow strokes that soothed and comforted Severus as he waited, trembling, for his lover's body to finally stop pumping come into his, and release him. The sharp pain was gone now, and only the feeling of being stretched, and filled, and _belonging_ remained.

It took almost half an hour; half an hour of the most exquisite pleasure-pain Severus had ever known. Just as he was thinking that maybe Moony's knot was actually starting to shrink at last, the wolf whined softly and moved. It hurt – _oh gods how it hurt_ – as the knot pulled from his body with a soft, sucking pop. His back felt cold and abandoned when Moony moved his thick, warm fur away, and his arse felt open and empty. Hot come ran down his legs and puddled at the backs of his knees, and Severus could almost weep for the loss. Moony moved back, his tongue swiping over Severus' behind with a determined thoroughness. Severus flinched as the slightly rough tongue massaged his abused hole. Then that tongue was inside, sliding deep, searching, hungering, probing every fold in an effort to seek out the last drops of come. Severus groaned into his folded arms, and just as he wasn't sure he could stand the beautiful pain of it any longer, Moony pulled back, moving his attentions to cleaning Severus' legs, and when that was accomplished to his satisfaction, he moved on to Severus' sack.

Severus hadn't come yet. Every bit of his focus had been on the feeling of his lover's cock stretching and filling his arse, but when Moony wrapped his long tongue around Severus' balls, his own cock sat up and took notice. Moony thrust his snout farther forward between Severus' legs, sliding his tongue repeatedly over Severus' stiff cock. Severus' balls rolled against the warmth of Moony's snout and Severus moaned wantonly as that wicked tongue flicked over the tip of his leaking cock. Moony nudged upward, jostling Severus' balls, and Severus came with a long, keening cry, spilling himself onto Moony's eager tongue.

Spent and exhausted, Severus flopped over onto his side, his eyes closed, his behind throbbing. He heard a rustling, then felt the soft scratch of wool as Moony tugged the knitted throw from the couch and over his naked body. He roused himself enough to help, then pulled on Moony's ruff until he collapsed beside him with a groan. Severus was asleep before Moony had finished cleaning himself up, finally settling close to Severus.

Severus rose slowly from the depths of sleep to the touch of a warm hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Remus looking at him with an expression in his soft brown eyes that made Severus want to run out and slay dragons. He would willingly eviscerate himself on some pagan alter if only Remus would go on looking at him like that. Then he sneezed.

"All right, love?"

Severus nodded. "Just a bit of dust."

Remus' warm chuckle washed over him. "I didn't mean that." He pulled their naked bodies together and ran a gentle hand down Severus' back and over his bum. "You were naughty last night." He nuzzled Severus' neck and nipped the skin gently.

"Mmm." Severus closed his eyes and tipped his head back.

"You're lucky you weren't hurt," Remus scolded as he tugged Severus' earlobe with his teeth.

"I was lucky to finally be thoroughly fucked by my animal lover." He looked into concerned brown eyes. "Healing charms, Lupin. Between us we know a _lot_ of healing charms."

"Even so." Remus sighed, then stilled and squinted under the couch. Leaning over Severus, and squashing him rather painfully, he extracted the enormous butt plug from among the dust bunnies. "What the hell...."

"It came in last night's post. Do you like it?"

"What _is_ it?" Remus turned it this way and that. "And _do not_ tell me you had this thing up your arse."

Severus was silent.

"Well?"

"You said not to tell you."

Remus sat up, still studying the butt plug. "Seriously? How did you ever get it in?"

"Lots of lube. And I wore my other plug for about an hour first."

"It doesn't hurt?"

Severus ran a hand through his hair; he'd never been able to make Remus understand. "Yes, it hurts. And it feels incredible. It feels as though it will tear me open, but it won't, not if it's done right. And it does stop hurting, but for a deep ache, and it makes me feel so full, so...." He stumbled into silence.

Remus was quiet, turning the plug in his hands. "And this is why you were able to take Moony last night?"

Severus nodded.

"That was.... It was.... Well, Moony doesn't form thoughts the way we do, but...." He looked up through his fringe and grinned. "It was _brilliant._ "

Severus felt his face flush. "Yes. Yes, it was."

"Too bad we have to wait another month."

Severus went limp with relief. "You're not angry, then?"

"It's your arse," Remus chuckled. "As long as I know you're not going to be hurt...." He looked up, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Can I watch?"

Severus blinked. "Watch what?"

"Can I watch you put this in; see you wear it?"

Severus' mouth went dry. "Of course. You could... you could put it in yourself. If you like."

Remus studied the plug some more. "I suppose you're too sore now."

"Now?" Severus' voice squeaked in an undignified manner.

"We do know healing charms. ... Do you really enjoy the pain of it?"

"Of being filled full and fucked blind? Yes."

Remus rose gracefully and extended his hand. "The smaller one first, or do you think you're still loose enough from last night?"

"For someone who was so worried about hurting me a short time ago, you're mighty enthusiastic now."

Remus hefted the big toy and shook his head. "I have to see this." His expression clouded. "You did say...."

Severus let Remus haul him to his feet. "All right, yes I did say, and I meant it. But I want tea. So, first the other one, then, after tea and maybe some toast, I'll let you put that one in."

He grabbed his dressing gown and they climbed the stairs together, showered quickly, and then Remus bent him over the bed. "Healing charms first?" Severus shook his head, so Remus warmed and lubed the smaller butt plug and started working it into Severus' still throbbing hole. It didn't take long, and Remus gave Severus' arse a slap. "There you go, my love. Dressed for breakfast."

"Idiot." His voice was gentle as they slipped into robes and headed for the kitchen.

"I've never told you." Remus was pouring tea while Severus made toast and got out the jam. "The idea of you wearing that thing under your clothes while you go about ordinary tasks, even wearing it into town, is about the hottest thing I've ever known. Short of actual hands-on sex, that is."

Severus didn't even try to hide his smirk. "I know."

Remus blinked.

"You think I can't tell when you're turned on? When you're nearly panting to fuck? That's insulting." He sat down gently. "Half the reason I wear it is because it feels good. It reminds me, constantly, of how good your cock feels buried in my arse. The other half is because it turns you on so much. I love watching you watching me, so hot and hard you can barely breathe, and pretending there's nothing going on." He took a bite of toast and chewed, an amused tilt to his mouth. After swallowing, he took a sip of tea and went on. "You fuck me so much harder when you know I've been wearing a butt plug, and _you know_ how I love being fucked hard and fast."

Remus suddenly stood and cleared the table with a snap of his wand. He then summoned the big plug and the lube, and warmed both. "OK, size-queen, bend over and spread yourself."

Severus pulled off his robe, leaned his torso on the table, braced his legs far apart, then reached back and pulled his cheeks wide. Remus removed the other plug gently, then hesitated.

"You sure this thing is going to fit in that skinny arse of yours?"

" _Lupin._ "

Remus chuckled. "All right then." His voice was soft, and his eyes glowing as he brought the plug to Severus' entrance. On contact, Severus' hole clenched in self defense, and Severus took several deep breaths through his mouth to relax.

"Go ahead."

Remus pushed forward firmly. After a moment's hesitation, the head of the plug slipped in, eliciting a grunt of approval from Severus. Without pausing, Remus pushed on. As the flare of the plug relentlessly stretched Severus ever wider, his body jerked and twitched.

"Stop?" Remus' voice was an awed whisper.

"No, dammit. Got to get it all the way in, past the wide part." He was shaking. "Just do it."

Remus leaned into his task, pressing on as Severus' hole stretched to unbelievable size to accommodate the plug. Almost there, Severus bit back a cry, and Remus gave a short, sharp shove, sinking the plug home and allowing Severus' tortured hole to close down a bit. He stroked Severus' back gently, then helped him straighten up slowly. Severus winced, and steadied himself on the table.

"Yeah?" Remus eyes were wide with wonder.

Severus nodded, his eyes closed. "Still a bit loose from last night. Yesterday it didn't go in that easily."

"That was easy?"

Severus grinned at his partner's expression of disbelief. "Yeah."

"And you like this." Then, "OK," as Severus shot him a look. "God damn, you are hot."

Severus eyed him. "Like it, do you?"

"Can I...?" Remus reached a tentative hand toward Severus' behind.

Severus let his desire shine from his eyes. "You may do whatever you wish."

He turned and placed his hands on the table, spreading his feet wide again. Remus ran a hand gently over his backside, feeling the taut skin around the shaft of the plug. There was an inch or two of shaft between the flare and the flat base, allowing for some movement of the plug in and out. Remus gripped the base and slowly fucked Severus with shallow strokes of the plug. Severus closed his eyes and groaned deeply. Emboldened, Remus tried moving the base in a small circle. Severus' body jerked, and Remus stopped. Severus didn't say anything, just breathed deeply through his nose, so Remus placed a hand low on Severus' belly and moved the plug again.

"I can feel it." His voice was a whisper.

Severus opened one eye and gave a twist of his lips. "So can I."

Remus snorted with laughter, then directed his attention to Severus' belly again. He pressed firmly, then moved the plug in a circle, eliciting a grunt from Severus. He stroked it in and out, feeling it move against his hand, then gave the base a tap. Severus' body jerked and he cried out. Remus froze. Head hanging between his shoulders, Severus panted for a moment before looking back.

"That didn't mean stop."

But Remus stepped back a bit and shook his head. "I want to take it out now."

Severus felt a flash of disappointment, but just nodded. "As you wish."

Remus eased the plug out carefully, then massaged around Severus' hole for a moment while the quivering muscles shrank back to normal. Severus was about to straighten up when he felt Remus' cock plunge into him.

"Oh, fuck yeah." Remus moaned against his back. "Gotta have you. Gotta fuck you _now_." He slid his hands up Severus' chest and gripped the top of his shoulders, pulling him back hard as he plunged into him over and over. His hips snapped forward, his balls slapping into Severus' with each stroke. In no time, he was coming, groaning and biting Severus hard enough to leave a mark.

Panting, he lay on Severus' back. "Sorry. Had to." He withdrew and grabbed the plug again, pushing it none-too-gently back into Severus' arse. He then turned him around, pushed him back against the table, and dropped to his knees. Looking up, he smiled apologetically. "Want you to come with that thing inside you. Want to make you scream."

Lowering his head, he swallowed Severus down in one gulp, and proceeded to do just that.

Severus came hard, his muscles clamping down on the huge plug and sending shockwave after shockwave through his shaking body. His knees gave out and Remus gripped his hips bruisingly hard to keep him upright, sucking every last drop from Severus' balls.

Standing at last, Remus held him close, stroking his back. Severus gripped Remus' shoulders as Remus reached around and gently withdrew the butt plug, tossing it on the table. Severus buried his face in Remus' neck.

"How do you feel?" Remus' voice held concern.

A deep chuckle rumbled up from Severus' chest. "Fucked."

Remus relaxed. "I think I might like that new toy of yours."

** end **


End file.
